justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Medicina
(Classic only) |artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic March 7, 2019 (JDU) April 3, 2019 (NOW) Extreme June 27, 2019 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme) |nogm = 2 (Both) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Classic) Red-Fuchsia (Extreme Version) |gc = Deep Aquamarine/Purple/Light Pink-Red/Fuchsia-Purple (Classic) Teal Green (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) Violet (Extreme Version) |pictos = 127 (Classic) (JDU) 128 (Classic) (NOW) |dura = 2:28 (Classic) |nowc = Medicina (Classic) MedicinaALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ButrbCNHdAg |perf = Classic Ulysses Thay (P1) Monica Peña (P2) Alexey Gubskiy (P3) Jéssika Jessy (P4) Extreme Ulysses Thay }}"Medicina" by is featured on . The Classic routine is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. 'P2' P2 is a woman with lime green hair done in a low braid. She is wearing a black choker, a gold necklace, a blood-red fringed camisole, a pair of orange shorts with a torn denim skirt over it, a black belt with gold buckles, and purple high heel ankle boots. 'P3' P3 is a man. He is wearing a light-purple cap with a black underside on its crown, a lime-green shirt, an orange jacket with black zippers, a bronze necklace, a pair of dark-green track pants with purple stripes on its sides, and dark brown shoes with blood-red buckles. 'P4' P4 is a woman with curly black hair in a high bun. She is wearing a dark-red headband, emerald earrings, a bronze necklace, a purple over-the-shoulder crop top, a turquoise, black and gold-striped wristband, a pair of yellow, orange and black-striped pants, and black high heel sandals. Medicina Coach 1.png|P1 Medicina Coach 2.png|P2 Medicina Coach 3.png|P3 Medicina Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Version The coach is the same as P1 of the Classic routine. His hair is light brown with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. Background The background is a tunnel made of squares, triangles, stars, and diamonds. They change colors with the beat of the song with these themes in order: , , , , , , , , , and . On Easter Island, the squares form a cross and are lime green and dark pink. They are flanked by trees and flowers alongside the Easter Island heads and a Mayan temple. On the Amazon Rainforest, the cross turns into diamonds and are flanked by tropical plants, macaws, and butterflies. In the African Tribes, the diamonds turn into orange-and-yellow 10-pointed stars flanked by bushes, dead trees, tribal masks, tribal drums, spears, and tribal huts. In China, the stars turn into purple-and-light-orange diamonds flanked by flowers, bushes, water, pandas, goldfishes and cranes. In Japan, the diamonds turn into 3-pointed stars flanked by paper umbrellas, water, sakura trees, koi fish kites, and clones of P3. In the Wild West, the 3-pointed stars turn into turquoise-and-dark-orange 5-pointed stars flanked by the , cactuses, houses, and water towers. In National Park, the star turns into a square flanked by bald eagles, pine trees, deer, and bears. In Savannah, the square turns into an orange-and-yellow diamond flanked by , giraffes, zebras, elephants, and flowers. In Egypt, the diamond turns into a triangle flanked by clones of P1, obelisks, flowers, sand dunes, and the Sphinx. When the China theme returns, it now has lion statues, pagodas, and temples flanking a circle. It then turns into New York, with a lime-green-and-orange hexagon flanked by clones of P2, plants, and buildings. The routine concludes by cycling through African Tribes, China, National Park, and Amazon Rainforest in order. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 & P3:' Clap downwards while squatting. *'P2:' Clap upwards. *'P4:' Twerk while bending over. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Medicina gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Medicina gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Medicina gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Medicina gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Move your hands left to right while bringing them up. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms down near your shoulders. Medicinaalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Medicinaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Medicinaalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Medicinaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Latin Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''Medicina'' is the second song by Anitta in the series. *''Medicina'' is the first Dance Crew routine since Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) to be a exclusive. *''Medicina'' is the third exclusive routine to have an Alternate routine, after Taste The Feeling and HandClap. *" " is censored. *The word "Dale" is accented incorrectly as "Dále" Classic *''Medicina'' is the first routine to apply the same hexadecimal on two menu colors. **In this case, the hexadecimal is "#182246" (which corresponds to navy blue), and the menu colors that share it are 1B and 2A.http://prntscr.com/n8pymh *In one of the pictograms, a small part of P2 s right hip has been incorrectly cropped in a semicircle around P1 s left arm. *In , one pictogram is repeated. Extreme Version *''Medicina'' (Extreme Version) is the eleventh alternate routine that reuses the background from its Classic counterpart, after Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand), Call Me Maybe (Alternate), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand), Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance), Tribal Dance (With A Katana), Umbrella (With An Umbrella), Wild Wild West (Extreme Version), What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme Version), Kiss You (6-Players) and Turn Up the Love (Sumo). **It is also the fourth Alternate routine where the dancer wears the same costume as the Classic routine, after Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand), Call Me Maybe (Alternate), and Umbrella (With An Umbrella). *The Extreme routine reuses some moves from the Classic routine. *At the 2019 World Cup, the Extreme routine was referred to as a Solo version.https://youtu.be/kQWrDIK21KM *The cover for the Extreme routine is unfinished: the coach is unedited (except for the outline), a grayscale version of One Kiss’s background is used, and there is a black line on the bottom left corner and two blue spaces on the bottom right corner and the top left corner. *In a promotional gameplay, the coach s outline fades around his legs rather than being solid around his whole body. Gallery Game Files Medicina_Cover_Generic.png|''Medicina'' MedicinaAlt_cover_generic.png|''Medicina'' (Extreme) Medicina_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) MedicinaAlt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) Medicina_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background (Classic) MedicinaAlt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme) Medicina_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) MedicinaAlt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme) Medicina_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) MedicinaALT_cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme) Medicina_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) medicina p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Classic) Medicina pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) medicina picto error.png|Pictogram error (Classic - P2 s right hip has been cropped badly around P1 s left arm) In-Game Screenshots Medicina_jd2019_menu.png|''Medicina'' in the menu Medicina_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Medicina_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Medicinaalt jd2019 menu.png|''Medicina'' (Extreme) in the menu Medicinaalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme) Medicinaalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) Medicina_jdnow_menu.png|''Medicina'' in the menu Medicina_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Medicina_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images medicina promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Medecinaalt promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay (Extreme) barbiegirl medicina rockafeller jdnow notification.png| notification (Classic, along with Barbie Girl and Rockafeller Skank) Behind the Scenes Medicina p2 bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Classic, P2) Others Medicina thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic - UK) Medicinaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Extreme Version - UK) Medicina thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic - US) Medicinaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Extreme Version - US) Medicinaalt beta outline.png|Outline comparison (Extreme Version) Medicina picto comparison.gif|Pictogram comparison Videos Official Music Video Anitta - Medicina (Official Music Video) Medicina (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Medicina - Gameplay Teaser (US) Medicina - Official Teaser (UK) Medicina (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Medicina (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Medicina - Just Dance 2019 Medicina - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Medicina (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Medicina - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Medicina (Extrem Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (No Hud) References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by Anitta Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Monica Pena Category:Ulysses Thay